


Out of Bed

by MatchaMochi



Series: Lance Dish Time [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Terminal Illnesses, botanist!lance, cop!allura, if u heard death bed u know how this goes, like lots and lots, song fic....kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: “It’s just flowers, he has a lot of flowers in his garden. They’re just spare flowers.” She mumbles this. Arranges the papers on her desk again just to make sure its right. Ignores the redness creeping up to her ears.-(In which Lance and Allura fall in love, and it ends just the same.)
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Lance Dish Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start this litl thing where I write short stories of lance/others since I had time so I started off with allurance :3 I have no idea how this got so angsty haha was on Gatorade and cookies while writing this in over 2 hours, mellow by Eve was on replay....enjoy!

Their story is a typical one, if a bit slow. Allura King becomes the local Sheriff right when Lance McClain moves in from the city. Mister McClain was recently divorced and never goes out of his cottage because he hasn’t gotten over it, they say. He is lonely though because he smiles too wide and talks too much when he visits the market, they whisper.

“Go visit him!” Her father says, old and wrinkled as he is, he still has people fawning over him and the other officers support him in every way whenever he has one of his _ideas,_ “His place is the furthest from here, you never know what might happen at night. You should check up on him my dear,” he voices it out in that nagging tone of his. Puffing out smoke from his pipe, leaning on the wall, he smiles at Allura, slow and pleased.

She sighs. Wasn’t he retired? Why was he even here?

The station wasn’t that busy today, some of her officers were even playing ping pong in the back room. She loosens her tie and raises an eyebrow, “Right. And this has nothing to do with what happened yesterday. At all.”

He laughs, “Come on now, it’s obvious he fancies you.”

“It’s just flowers, he has a lot of flowers in his garden. They’re just spare flowers.” She mumbles this. Arranges the papers on her desk again just to make sure its right. Ignores the redness creeping up to her ears.

“Not a lot of roses though,”

“Father.”

“Allura my _dear,_ ”

“Fine!”

Everyone freezes for a moment at her sudden raised voice. A minute passes.

“I’ll go.”

She takes a moment to wipe her sunglasses, retie her ponytail neatly, adjusts her badge and tie. She takes breath mints too. Just in case.

Everyone claps and cheers for her while she strides out the glass doors, waving her middle finger at them.

-

Mister McClain insists on her calling him Lance as he invites her inside. She leaves her gun with her tea on the kitchen table while she follows Lance outside to his garden.

Admires the different trees and flowers scattered haphazardly in the garden- no, it is more like a jungle really. Lance is a botanist that works part-time as a professor in a town an hour drive from here. He grows his own spices and tea leaves, loves his flowers as much as Allura loves her motorcycle. He is handsome, beaming at her as hot as the sun above, beautiful, the way his eyes shine with delight when she laughs at their gentle banter.

She visits him the next day. And the next, and the next. She likes the way their hands looked, clasped together, her skin slightly darker than his, thumb stroking the back of his hand. She likes the coffee Lance would make for her, his own special blend, calls it ‘ _My Queen_ ’. He sings a random song while he makes it, does this weird dance that would make her laugh every time.

She loves how soft his lips are, pressing against hers. His shuddering breath, his small gasp.

Allura hates his tiny bed though, she’ll have to buy him a new one after this.

-

-

He’s still her boyfriend several months after. They walk in parks, watch movies, go with their friend to carnivals. He takes the weight off her shoulders every time she comes home from work, drained and tired. She supports him with him, sometimes driving him to the university. She lives in the cottage too now, rents her old place to another officer.

Allura doesn’t really remember how she was before Lance; he’d become such a permanent fixture in her life. Her heart swells and her cheeks hurt with how much she’s smiling lately.

She gets down on one knee on a windy, beautiful summer. Tells him this, kisses him through the tears, holds him as he says, ‘ _Yes, yes, yes-_ ’

Her father dies in his sleep days after the engagement.

In hindsight, she thinks maybe, that was the first sign.

-

She knows Lance loves shiny things, so she turns the attic in her parents’ house upside down searching for her late mother’s engagement ring. Because she couldn’t afford what she wanted for Lance with her paycheck, so she hopes he’d accept this; her heart laid out for him to see.

Its three months before she asked him to marry her, so her father had still been there watching her with amusement before he remembered that he’d kept the ring under his bed. It’s silver and shines only when you shove it under a light. Lance tells her that’s it’s the most precious thing in the world.

-

-

She’s been feeling tired more and more lately, she’s eating well but she’s not gaining weight. She tells Lance sometimes; she feels like the world just won’t let her stay and do her _fucking job-_

_-_

_-_

They go to the hospital when she collapses suddenly, in the middle of a shootout. They find a cancer that has metastasized along with the bullet stuck in her rib. Lance tries so hard not to cry but the hospital is silent at night, and the bathroom echoes quietly, with his choking sobs.

-

-

She remembers a night spent outside, under an oak tree that leaves spaces for the stars on the dark carpet of the sky. Legs tangled together, their faces so close Lance laughs quietly when Allura tickles his ear with her soft kisses and teasing bites.

Lance talks about theories and age-old myths. He talks as if he’s a philosopher searching for the meaning of life. Allura doesn’t mind. The night swallows them whole, transports them into another universe that isn’t theirs.

Lance says,

“I think…. even if we weren’t destined to be in another universe, I’d still fall for you.” He traces a smile on her cheeks and whispers, almost to himself, “Even if you weren’t mine, I’d still want you.”

Allura runs her hands through his hair, sighs, and kisses his eyes close,

“I _am_ yours. Even if I’m not here, I’d still be yours. Don’t forget that.”

-

-

She’s too weak to leave the room now. Her vision isn’t quite as it used to be. Her breath comes out short sometimes, but she tries to hide it because she hates the way Lance would pale, panicked eyes and trembling hands, too gentle on hers. She tries to cheer him up when she starts to cough up blood. But its all futile, she’s terrible with jokes.

They play pretend wedding in their own room, midnight, with the moon shining down on the bedsheets.

“And I’d throw the bouquet and it’s _definitely_ going to land on-” Lance was semi-whispering, hands waving around, envisioning the wedding they would have had, “-and after we kiss, you’d carry me back and we’d buy ice cream-”

She laughs, a throaty weak thing, that ends in a hacking cough and a few moments where Lance scrambles to give her water.

“Yeah?” she says later. “And what will you give me next, dear husband?”

Lance is quiet before he holds her hands in his, hides his face at the falling tangles of her pale hair.

“I’d give you the _world._ ”

-

-

Their story ends predictably, and it's quick. Allura takes her last breath in the hospital, beeping machines and the smell of antiseptic heightened into such an intensity it makes Lance choke. She dies with Lance holding on to her hand, kissing the silver ring on her finger. The last thing she wants to see is Lance, so she strains to stare at her husband with her shallow breath. She wants to say: ‘ _It’s fine, I will always be here._ ’ But she can’t move her tongue. She stares at Lance and imagines his eyes like sapphires, shooting stars in the night sky. She closes her eyes and dreams of the stars.

-

-

-

_Dear heart,_

_I leave to you our memories, our love and that awful couch in our living room. Everything else is yours, the King house had always been ours to begin with, though I doubt you’d take it, I trust you’d find a better use for it. As I’m writing this right now your head is currently plastered on my lap and your snoring is loud enough that I hear it in my sleep. I missed them when I had to stay in hospital._

_I never really knew what to say in these letters, you were the last and yet I think I left you out because I find it especially difficult. Well, essentially, I wanted to say, ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry’._

_Thank you for the movies I’ve never watched, series I’ve never seen. For your coffee, your ridiculous theories and your stories. I’ve always been in my head long enough I didn’t know how to get out, but you’ve helped me again and again so effortlessly. Thank you for being you, for I could never ask for more._

_Forgive me, Lance. I know how hard it was after your divorce. I know when I leave you will cry, and you will hate me, but I also know you are strong enough to rise again. I’m sorry for the stupid fights, and that jacket I know you didn’t like. I’m sorry that we’ve planned things so far only for this to happen. So, forgive me. Or don’t. I only ask that you keep on planting those odd trees in your garden. Keep on teaching your students, sing those songs, make your teas and coffees. I ask you to live your life because you deserve so much more._

_Don’t forget to look up once I am gone._

_Always with you,_

_Your Queen._

**Author's Note:**

> this got way too long,,,,the others are probably gonna be shorter or longer according to my mood LOL hope you liked this! and yes this was very much inspired by Powfu's [death bed](https://youtu.be/hNqdxGsbQsA)
> 
> Thnks for reading!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
